Ayat-Ayat Kentang
by daralisdena
Summary: Tentang Sasha, dan mereka yang diam-diam memujanya [Reverse Harem].


**Chapter 1: Surat Cinta Untuk Sasha**

 _Dear Sasha,_

 _Ini adalah percobaanku yang kesepuluh menulis surat padamu (sembilan surat lainnya sudah kubuang ke tempat sampah)._

 _Mereka terus bilang bahwa kau sering kesulitan untuk memahami pemaparan, jadi sebisa mungkin kucoba menggunakan bahasa yang sangat sederhana agar kau dapat langsung memahaminya. Tapi bukannya sesuai harapan, surat-surat itu malah jadi semerawut dan berbelit-belit (sampai aku sendiri pun kebingungan membacanya)._

 _Jadi, kuharap kali ini aku dapat menulisnya dengan benar. Lagipula Eren dan yang lain sudah tertidur, cuma aku sendiri yang masih bangun. Besok Instruktur Shadis yang mengajar, aku tidak mau dimarahi karena bangun kesiangan._

 _Pertama, selamat ya, Sasha! Kemarin ketika latihan berburu titan skormu berada di urutan lima teratas. Aku sangat senang melihatnya. Kau memang memiliki bakat yang unik, selain penggunaan 3DMG yang baik, instingmu kuat dan jarang sekali meleset (bahkan Mikasa sekalipun kalah olehmu dalam hal ini). Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan latar belakangmu sebagai seorang pemburu?_

 _Emm, maaf kalau aku sok tahu. Kudengar dari anak-anak kau berasal dari Desa Dauper di pegunungan, maka kusimpulkan keahlianmu berasal dari aktivitasmu berburu makanan di hutan. Pastinya kau juga ahli memanah, ya. Tak bisa kubayangkan, bahwa dari kecil kau sudah begitu hebat. Kau luar biasa._

 _Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan, ketika kau melompat dengan lincah dari pohon ke pohon, melesat di antara dedaunan dan lawan. Kau tahu Jean adalah yang paling gigih mencari poin, kau mengikutinya dan mencuri poinnya dengan cekatan, kupikir itu strategi yang sangat jenius, Sasha. Kau jenius!_

 _Kau selalu terlihat bersemangat (dan juga imut). Aku tidak akan pernah lupa momen ketika pertama kalinya mendengar namamu. Kau mengucapkannya dengan lantang di depan Instruktur Shadis, sambil membawa sepotong kentang rebus di tangan kananmu._

 _Itu sangat membuatku terkejut, kupikir semua orang terkejut pada saat itu, termasuk Instruktur Shadis sendiri (kau melihat mukanya, kan?). Tapi kau tidak takut sama sekali. Bahkan ketika dia menyuruhmu lari sampai pingsan, kau tetap melakukannya dengan berani._

 _Kau gadis yang kuat dan pemberani, Sasha. Tidak sepertiku. Bahkan untuk mengirimimu surat saja aku tidak berani. Itu pun sudah kutulis sembunyi-sembunyi. Kadang semua ini terasa tidak masuk akal. Sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan fakta bahwa mereka memanggilmu Gadis Kentang. Seharusnya kau dipanggil Gadis Pemberani. Setidaknya bagiku, kau adalah gadis itu, Sasha._

 _Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal kentang, hari minggu ini aku berencana mengajakmu pergi. Dan sebetulnya, inilah alasan utamaku menulis surat. Apakah kau tahu, kudengar ladang kentang di bagian tenggara Dinding Rose sedang panen. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Sasha. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana._

 _Di sana kita bisa bersantai, sambil menikmati kentang yang baru dipanen, mengobrol, bercanda, kau juga boleh bernyanyi kalau mau, ah, aku jadi ingin mendengar suaramu ketika bernyanyi. Sorenya kita juga bisa menikmati angin senja yang segar, memandangi langit yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, dan setelah itu kita bisa..._

 _Sasha..._

 _Maaf, surat ini jadi terlalu panjang. Aku tidak bisa kalau harus menghampirimu dengan tiba-tiba di hadapan semua anak gadis, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Mina, lalu mengajakmu pergi tanpa tahu malu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti? Aku bukan Reiner yang berbadan kekar dan disukai banyak anak gadis, aku juga bukan Eren yang walau sudah melakukan kesalahan sekonyol apapun pasti akan selalu ada satu orang yang membelanya (Mikasa)._

 _Jadi, kumohon, jangan beritahu yang lain, ya. Kita berdua saja yang pergi. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kita akan ke mana. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin..._

 _Aku..._

 _Sasha..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebetulnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SASHA, AKU MENYUKAIMU!_

 _SASHA, AKU MENYUKAIMU!_

 _SASHA, AKU MENYUKAIMU!_

 _..._

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Armin berteriak di atas tempat tidur, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang gondrong. Tulisan yang sudah ia tulis panjang-panjang itu dirobeknya dengan kesal, ia remas-remas sampai membentuk bulatan kecil, lalu ia lempar ke dalam tempat sampah, bergabung dengan sembilan surat lainnya yang sudah berada di sana sebelumnya.

Seketika Eren yang berada di ranjang sebelah terbangun. Mengerjap-ngerjap, menoleh ke arah temannya. "Armin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"E-Eren?" Armin terkejut. Ia tampaknya baru sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan barusan cukup berisik untuk membangunkan semua orang.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Eren lagi, kali ini sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Eren. Aku..."

"Ada apa, Armin?"

"Tadi... Tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Makanya aku terbangun sambil berteriak-teriak." Armin gelagapan.

"Ya ampun. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Eren geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah itu langsung kembali berbaring. "Cepat tidur lagi, kita tidak boleh kesiangan besok!"

"Ba-baik, Eren. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

"Iya," jawab Eren malas-malasan.

Armin menghembuskan napas. Setidaknya Eren tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya ia kalau sampai anak-anak lain mengetahui hal ini.

Maka, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu buru-buru mengambil tempat sampah di dekat ranjangnya, mengumpulkan semua sampah kertas tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, untuk dibakar besok pagi-pagi sekali, supaya tidak ada yang membaca.


End file.
